


Divine eye

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Gen, POV Lydia, escape from eichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hopes for an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

For a second she dared to hope. The ruckus in the hallway might have been enough to distract Valeck and maybe she could get away again. 

But her head was bleeding and she could somehow see it on the pillow even though she couldn't turn her head that far. He looked down at her even though whatever was happening outside her room was getting closer and wasn't going to be good. 

He managed to hide his third eye from the unknowing public but she could see it now, the gaping wound that allowed him access into the dark side of people. He was going to invite her to look, she knew, but not yet. Not until he was done with her. 

She could feel the energy rising around her and it scared her. It wasn't going to go well.

The urge to scream was building but she wanted it to kill her instead.


End file.
